Love You Like A Love Song
by Deirdre Alex
Summary: This story will be transferred to another account. Pen Name: ST.CMJ.15 and the it will be entitled, "I Never Told You"
1. Summary

The story is after season 1. Quinn's parents never broke up. There wasn't another woman. Quinn and Puck also didn't break up. She kept Beth. This chapter is the more detailed summary.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Quinn," said Puck.<p>

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Sunday, 7:16am<p>

Unknown number

[Good Morning,u Rach. How are you feeling? Like you were lied to? Well, that's how it's supposed to feel. But don't worry; I'm here for you; always out looking after you. Take Care.

- your open door]

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night when Quinn came back from Chicago with Kurt and Mercedes. The door was locked but the lights were on, so Quinn thought that Puck would be waiting for her. She slammed the door open, really excited to see what she imagined in her head, but what she saw shocked her.<p>

There they were Puck and Santana. Santana touching him, and Puck seemed to like it. Quinn was sure she looked like an owl now with a pair of big eyes. She gulped and ran. She didn't know where to go, but she knows that she couldn't stay with him.

She decided in her mind that she would stay with Mercedes' again. When she heard Puck's voice shouting her name from behind, she felt something in her stomach that she did not understand. She wanted to see his face, just one last time for the night. That's why she moved her head to the side to look behind. But as her head bobbed, all she saw were bright lights and…nothing…

* * *

><p>Puck was at the hospital waiting with Finn beside him when the doctor came out of Quinn's room. He stood up and asked, "How is she?" the doctor shook her head and looked disappointed. But before she could even answer, Quinn's parents came out from nowhere and said, "We're her parents. Tell <em><strong>us<strong>_**.**"

* * *

><p>"She's dead," said Quinn's dad.<p>

Everything Puck ever learned since he was a toddler all became useless for that moment. He didn't need words to explain how torn he felt. _She's dead and it's all my fault._

* * *

><p>She was waiting outside of the bar when a dude asked what time it was. She raised her arm and looked at her watch. "Ten-thirty seven."<p>

"Thanks." said the dude, "So, what is a girl, young like you, doing outside of a bar on a Friday night?"

"Today is the end of our exams. I needed something to ease off the stress. You?"

"Same reason. I'm just waiting for my friend inside, and then I'll be heading home. How about you? Also waiting for someone?"

She shook her head, "Just waiting for a cab"

"You wanna hang with me and my bud? Don't worry, we're decent people," said the guy.

She just had to laugh at that. He didn't know this guy, but in some way, she believes him. "Sure. Let me just inform my friend."

She walked over to Charlotte and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I had somewhere else to go to."

"Sure, take care."

When she walked back to the guy she met awhile ago, he has now a tall guy beside him. He has black hair and was wearing a familiar leather jacket. He looked stunned as he glanced at her direction.

"Quinn?"


	2. Date Night

The year after the New Directions lost regionals was the year after Beth was born; also the year in which Quinn and Puck continues their relationship.

"What are you doing Friday night?" asked Puck.

"I don't know. Probably just hang with Mercedes." she replied while walking pass the hall. _It's so good to be back in my Cheerios uniform. It's been so long and it was so hard to lose all that weight I gained since the pregnancy._ "Why?"

…

"_What makes you think I'll let you back in the squad? You look like you swallowed two whole lot of that Aretha kid in that little glee club of yours," said Coach Sylvester._

"_I may have gained a little weight over my pregnancy, but I swear I'd lost them all during the summer," she pleaded._

"_What do you have to offer to this squad?"_

"_A little Miss Sue Sylvester perhaps." She smirked._

_**And that hit me. It was hard enough that she got pregnant with Puckerman. Do I really dare ruin such a gift from God that just so happens to be like me?**__ thought the Coach._

"_Get back in shape and lose that preggo weight or you're out," she said, "Becky! Get in here! Now!"_

…

"You wanna go out with me instead?"

Quinn stopped and looked at him. She tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "I'll think about it." She then walked away.

_She is so hot. I'm proud of myself to know that I tapped that._ thought Puck.

Every now and then, Puck would do something out of character. Like buy her sweets, flowers, or when he's in the mood, he'd write songs for her. That made her wonder what she did to deserve the way she was treated by him.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" asked Mercedes when Quinn and everybody else were having their lunch.

"I'm wondering if why the Mckinley badass suddenly becomes more mature and sweet after the whole babygate thing. And if he really cares about me or if he's just sticking around because of the kid."

Kurt snorted, "Where'd you get that from? Santana again?"

Quinn shook her head, "This one's all on me and out of curiosity."

Her two friends burst into laughter. Quinn put on an all-innocent look on her face. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"_Because_ he's Mckinley's bad boy. _The badass. _Who would believe there's a real man behind all those steroids?"

Kurt chuckled at that one, but apologized when Quinn gave her 'the look'. "He loves you, Quinn. It's obvious! He'd never rooted for a girl this long. I'm surprised that you haven't been coming to us crying yet. But I guess it's because you're special to him."

Quinn said, "Special like what? Like 'I've been the only girl he got pregnant' special? Beth could be the only reason he's like this toward me."

"Could be. Or it could also be because he truly loves you."

A few minutes passed with silence between the three of them, until Puck suddenly pulled out the chair beside Quinn and said, "Didn't see you at Mr. Schue's class today."

"I had some business to attend to." Quinn answered as Kurt and Mercedes scooted a little to the other side to give them some privacy.

"What kinda business? Does it involve some other guy?"

Quinn raised a brow, "Yes. I had to clean slushie all over Kurt's face."

Puck looked at his hands that were rested on his lap and tried another topic. "So, thought of Friday night yet?"

"I'll tell you when I do." She replied, quite annoyed.

"Tell me why you're mad or I'm gonna lose it. Seriously. What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kurt and Mercedes, who were secretly eavesdropping, shared a glance and knew what had to be done. They stood up and left the two to talk without company. It took Quinn a lot to stop herself from following after them.

"You _honestly_ think I would get with some other dude? At a janitor's closet maybe? Well, I'll break your ice. I'm not that kind of person." Quinn planned she'd follow after the two divas, right then and there, but was stopped when Puck laid his hands, that were rested on his lap, on top of hers.

"I didn't mean it like that. But there were rumors about you and that blond one. And it's hurting my rep to say this but I got jealous, especially when you and that big mouth hit it on in just seconds." He admitted.

Quinn smiled, "I could just easily relate with Sam, but he's nothing more than the way Artie is to me. But you, you're like the gift I never got in Christmas."

Puck smiled back and with that, they both knew the trust issues were long gone…or so they thought…

* * *

><p>"Why are you all dolled up?" asked Mercedes.<p>

It was the Friday night that Quinn and Puck planned their date on. It was taking her forever to finish her make-up.

"I have plans with Puck tonight," she said while putting back the cosmetics she held on the hairdresser.

"You need me to help you with the curling iron?" she offered.

"Sure. Thanks, that'd be helpful." Quinn handed her the iron while putting mascara on herself as well. She wished it was her mom that was helping her right now, but she guessed Mercedes probably cares more about her than any of her relatives right now.

She remembers sending her Aunts letters, asking for help with Beth. But their replies were all informing her that her parents got to them first and had broken the news. And it seemed from those letters that they want nothing to do with the baby or her.

They broke the news to Puck's side of family, and some were quite pleased while some actually sent cash to help them financially. So when Quinn got embarrassed of how Puck's family has helped, she finally sent a letter to both her sister and her dearest grandmother. She knew her grandma would be less than pleased and would be the most upset of all her other relatives.

As it turns out, she was mad, but she sees the mistake that Quinn's parents had made, and she opposes the idea of kicking out a pregnant teenager without anywhere to go. So she gave her some money to help her and to go off with a good start with the kid and the father. While her grandma helped financially, her sister sent her the assurance to assist them if anything ever comes up, quoting:

**I'm so sorry to hear the news, Quinnie. I know how disappointed Mom and Dad must be.**

**Anyway, I talked to Grandma and she told me she sent you money already. So, all I can give you is help, I guess. If you'd ever need help or what-so-ever, you can just call me and I'd be willing to help. Please, I would like to meet your baby one day. I would love to hold her, if you'd let me.**

**Take care, Quinn.**

_**P.S. My phone number's at the bottom of the letter, and so is my address.**_

Those letters were the few reasons why Quinn is still being strong about this whole baby thing.

"Quinn, there's someone at the door for you," said Mrs. Jones after she finished putting on her boots.

"You ready?" asked Mercedes.

Quinn smiled to the mirror reflection of herself and nodded. She slowly descended down the staircase, through the living room, and reached the door. A smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Puck was wearing a white T-shirt and leather jacket when he reached his destination. He brushed his hand on his Mohawk and knocked. A man answered the door and called for the girl he was waiting for. He waited for a few minutes before the girl came out, with a smile at first, but it slowly turned upside down with a matching glare.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here, Puckerman?" asked the black-haired girl that stood before him.

"No time for questions, just get in the truck!" he commanded and walked himself into the truck.

Rachel was still in shock that she just stood outside of the car door. She didn't get in cause she was still hoping that Finn would suddenly appear to get her.

Puck's phone buzzed in his pocket, "Yeah?"

"Is Rach with you?" Finn asked from the other line.

"Yeah. She's wouldn't get in ma'truck. How's Quinn doing?"

"She's pissed. I think she has a knife in her purse to finish you off later." Puck laughed.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there," Puck slid down the window on the passengers' side and said, "Get in." She hesitated a little but went in eventually.

* * *

><p>Quinn asked, "Finn, is Puck even coming?"<p>

"Just give him some more time. I know he'd be here eventually."

She slouched and played with the strap from her purse. But as 5 minutes passed, she got really impatient and said, "I'm so outta here." She struggled with opening the door because she's never really been in Finn's car before.

"Whoa! Easy there. I'm here!" Puck said, appearing suddenly from the car beside Finn's.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Finn asked.

"Your girlfriend won't stop talking that I got distracted a lot. But we're here now. Let's get inside. We'll park at the north wing." Then all the sudden, Puck's truck started moving away as his voice faded.

"Am I gonna have a date with him or with you?"

"You'll get your time," was all that came out of Finn's mouth.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Finn and Puck took both girls to watch some musical performance by some famous artists. Both girls were overwhelmed and thanked them for the unforgettable night. But after all that, they went to BreadstiX for dinner (in separate tables). And that was the biggest surprise for both the ladies' night.<p>

"Quinn, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me. At our basement."

"What?"

"Hear me out. I know it'd be weird and I know you'd probably say 'no', considering that you're happier living with Mercedes now. But I would like you to consider it," he paused, "Beth needs both her parents. And it wouldn't be enough for all three of us that you only spend time with her during the week days, and me on the weekends. So if you'd just agree with me."

Quinn's mouth dropped, "You want me to live with you again? But your mom, the stares-"

"Or at least think about it."

"I will. Don't worry," she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, what's with the double date?"

"Well, we know that you both like music. And we thought, 'why not?'." He answered.

"Ohh.."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Quinn," said Puck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy with all this, Finn. The night is just <em>perfect<em>!" Rachel said, "Well, the part with Noah was not the best of my night, but this dinner at BreadstiX and the musical, it was _**perfect**_!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Rach." Finn smiled, but then he saw Santana suddenly came in the restaurant and frowned. She slowly walked until she reached the table behind Rachel and said.

"On another date with Miss Little Manhands again? Finn, you just never get tired, huh? It's pathetic!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" said Finn.

"Aww…Finn, you never mentioned that you were this protective about your girl. Cause you sure weren't like this with me the night when we hit it on. _We _also _had_ a connection." She smirked and left.

"What night?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Let me explain."

"No! I'm tired of this! You ask me out and expect me to just take in about what happened with you and Santana? Just tell me, is it true?"

"Rachel…"

"_Is it?_"

He then nodded.

Quinn and Puck heard the shouting and ran after Santana when she ran out.

"What is it with you, Santana? Can't you get a decent relationship that you have to ruin every single one that you see? That's childish, even for you!" she shouted at the parking lot.

"I can get one if I want one! And it's not your problem so stop bitching around," said Santana. "And why'd you bring Puckerman with you? Figured you'd lose at a cat fight?"

Puck flinched, "Back-off!" that made her leave.

Quinn thought it was probably because they were once a thing, but then she remembered Puck's fights with some other guys, and they were never pretty. He wrapped his arms around her neck and went back in the restaurant.


	3. One Last Cry

Mercedes knocked on the door to the guest room. "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

Quinn was packing some of her clothes, and it reminded her of the three times that she had to do that. Once to leave her own home, second time was when Finn found out the kid wasn't his, and the last was to move to Mercedes' when she offered.

"You sure about this?" asked the dark skinned woman."

"Yeah. What's a few days?" Quinn answered. "Anyway, I'll be back on Monday. Maybe."

"I'll miss you," they hugged each other.

"Bye" she said and carried her bag to her car. She drove all the way to a not-so-familiar house. She knocked thrice until someone answered the door.

"Quinn! Thank you for coming!" said a very tall but very dark skinned man, "She is devastated."

"I'm glad she asked for my company. And thank you for not discriminating me after the babygate, Mr. Berry." Quinn said.

"Of course not. That would be too judgmental of us. Besides, you're one of Rachel's great friends. Come on in. She's in her room."

She ran up to Rachel's room after shouting her thanks. There was no need to knock since the door was open, welcoming her in. "Rach?"

"Quinn. Thank you for agreeing to sleep over."

_Rachel was wearing the same dress she did from the date. And her make up was messed up, big time! She looked horrible. Almost as if all planets were aligned but Pluto. And she was the Pluto in this one._ Quinn thought.

"Rach," she said, sitting beside her on the floor. "I don't want to hurt your feeling but you look so bad. Honestly, your make up is ruined and all over your face."

After she and Puck went back to the restaurant, Rachel stormed out and Finn looked torn sitting on his seat. Quinn looked after Rachel after that as Puck was to Finn.

"I have a question." Rachel paused, "Did you know?"

Quinn nodded, "I think Puck told me. I'm so sorry, Rach. But I just remembered how babygate ended. Finn was so torn; you were the only one to get him back on his feet. And after that Jesse thing, Finn was the man behind your happiness. I just didn't want to see it happening again."

Rachel sniffed, "I understand."

"Should I go? Or do you still want me to stay?"

"No. I want you around. Please." she pleaded. Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>Up in such a late night was very normal for Quinn Fabray. Especially when she's staying in some new place. And it seems like she had company for that habit. Her phone buzzed.<p>

Friday, 11:20pm

Puck

[you sleeping?]

Friday, 11:22pm

Quinn

[Nope. Not used to Rach's room.]

Friday, 11:26pm

Puck

[I cudnt sleep at Finn's either. He keeps on waking up n suddenly weeps for no rison.]

Friday, 11:27pm

Quinn

[Bet Beth is like us.]

Friday, 11:29pm

Puck

[where is she?she with u there?]

Friday, 11:31pm

Quinn

[No, I left her with Mercedes. ]

Friday, 11:32pm

Puck

[so watcha think of moving in with me?]

Friday, 11:32

Quinn

[I like the thought. But i'm still thinking about it.]

Friday, 11:33pm

Puck

[take ur time. ]

Friday, 11:33

Quinn

[Sure. I will. ]

Friday, 11:35

Puck

[Can I ask u something?]

Friday, 11:40pm

Quinn

[What is it?]

Friday, 11:40pm

Puck

[don't b mad but do u really not like that new kid?]

Quinn felt not trusted at first but just decided to make a joke out of it.

Friday, 11:43pm

Quinn

[I think his big mouth looks really good on him. It makes him kinda cute.]

Friday, 11:47pm

Puck

[wat r u tryn to say?]

Friday, 11:50pm

Quinn

[I'm saying, stop doubting me, or I might mean it 1 day.]

Friday, 11:53pm

Puck

[sorry.]

Friday, 11:55pm

Quinn

[Rach woke up. She's crying again. I need to comfort her.]

Saturday, 12:00am

Puck

[c u tomorrow.i love you Quinn!]

Saturday, 12:00am

Quinn

[nyt. I love you too. ]

She was near sleep when her phone started ringing noisily. She wiped the last of her tears and answered.

"Hello?" her voice was weak.

"Rachel Berry. When a door closes, another opens. I'm your open door." The caller had a masculine voice.

"Who is this?"

"Like I said, your open door."

* * *

><p>Rachel kept wondering who it was that called and kept sending her text messages. She never replied though.<p>

Friday, 11:53pm

Unknown number

[Couldn't sleep, huh? At least you try. You can't let him get you this down. He was never worth it.

- your open door]

Saturday, 1:51am

Unknown number

[He was never a good guy. I knew you deserve better.

- you open door]

Saturday, 10:29am

Unknown number

[I should've never left you.

- your open door]

Saturday, 9:47pm

Unknown number

[Good Night My Little Broadway Princess. Will be looking after you.

- your open door]

Sunday, 7:16am

Unknown number

[Good Morning Rach. How are you feeling? Like you were lied to? Well, that's how it's supposed to feel. But don't worry, I'm here for you. Always out looking after you. Take Care.

- your open door]

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Quinn asked after Rachel told her about the text messages. "And what is it with the 'your open door'? It's weird!"

"I didn't think it would go this long! But at least he cares. Unlike that big lying-" and she started crying.

Quinn sighed, "What? Big lying what? You can't even call him names without crying! At least _trying _to call him names."

"You think that I should forgive him, don't you?" she asked, quite angry.

Quinn slowly sat down beside her on her bed. "Yes. You love him and he loves you. You were with that douche bag when they did it. So clearly, he didn't cheat on you."

Rachel stood up, wearing a pissed expression, "**He lied to me!** Whose side are you on? Mine or his?" then she stormed out.

"Rachel!" Running down to the living room as she was calling.

"Stop." said the lighter skinned Mr. Berry. "Let her be. She just needs some time for herself. She's never really mad at a person. She's just over reacting again. She'll be back."

"Where is she going?"

"We never really knew, but she's always in a better mood when she gets back."

Quinn waited for two hours. Three hours. Four. Five. Not even a call or a text message. And she was getting really worried.

"Relax Quinn. She'll be back before ya' know it!" said Puck. Oh yeah. Did I mention that as soon as fifteen minutes passed, Quinn texted him to come over? No? Guess I left that out.

"How can I relax when she's out there? All alone. Crying most probably. When any guy could take advantage of her!" Puck was just sitting there, eating out of a bag of Cheetos. "Stop eating and help me with this!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry, won't happen again." He said while rubbing her shoulders with his arm to soothe her. "And would you relax a lil' bit? Chillax! Breathe a little, Quinn."

She did as told and breathed in and out. "It's not helping." Puck stood up from Rachel's bed.

"Hey! Why'd you got up? Come back." She said, extending her arms to serve as her welcoming him back to her.

"As much as I want to roll back to your arms, I know you're very worried and to help you ease off all this tension, come on." Puck extended his arm, "I'll help you look for her."

"But Mr. Berry said that-"

"Screw him! He doesn't know Rachel well enough to know what she wants." He said.

Quinn raised a brow, "He's her father. What makes you think we know her better than he does?"

"Cause we're in glee club together. That's where all twelve of us really get along. There's this bond we have that can be compared to nothing." Puck said with gesturing hands.

Her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped open, "Wow, Puckerman. That's deep. Hard core."

"Yeah. And I don't even know where all that came from. Honestly, at this moment, I barely remember what I said."

Quinn laughed, "Come on. Let's just go find her."

**Sunday**

**27 Missed Calls:**

_16 Quinn_

_10 Finn_

_1 Puck_

Sunday, 8:25am

Quinn

[pick !Rach,I'm worried.]

Sunday, 10:19am

Quinn

[3 hours.**Call me!**]

Sunday, 1:43pm

Unknown number

[Miss you, Rach. ]

In times like this, Rachel usually runs to a near meadow, the park, up a hill, just some place big and quiet. Where no one would hear her, then she'd sing her heart out. It always made her feel better, but this time, it didn't.

She's run to some kind of forest, maybe; A place full of green trees and grasses. She couldn't quite figure out what to call the place. So she just started singing. Starting and ending the song with her own Rachel Berry twist.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart__  
><em>_Are mending on the shelf__  
><em>_I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else__  
><em>_Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone__  
><em>_I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do__  
><em>_But have one last cry  
><em>

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind__  
><em>_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time__  
><em>_Stop living a lie__  
><em>_I guess I'm down to my last cry  
><em>

_Cry...  
><em>

_I was here, you were there__  
><em>_Guess we never could agree__  
><em>_While the sun shines on you__  
><em>_I need some love to rain on me__  
><em>_Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone__  
><em>_Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do__  
><em>_But have one last cry  
><em>

_Chorus:__  
><em>_One last cry, before I leave it all behind__  
><em>_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time__  
><em>_Stop living a lie__  
><em>_I know I gotta be strong__  
><em>_Cause round me life goes on and on and on__  
><em>_And on...  
><em>

_I'm gonna dry my eyes__  
><em>_Right after I had my__  
><em>_One last cry  
><em>

_Chorus:__  
><em>_One last cry, before I leave it all behind__  
><em>_I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time__  
><em>_Been living a lie__  
><em>_I guess I'm down__  
><em>_I guess I'm down__  
><em>_I guess I'm down...__  
><em>_To my last cry..._

_**Song: Brian Knight's One Last Cry  
><strong>_

After singing she didn't feel any better and just started crying again, until she heard someone clap. Her head shot p and thought maybe it was just her imagination. But then she heard a familiar melodic voice, it made her certain it was a dream, until she was mistaken.

"With voice still as mesmerizing as ever, you are to die for, Rachel Berry." He said, "If I were to ever have you, I would never let you go."

"But you did. You did let me go."

"I just did what I had to. I didn't have a choice," he said.

"You did. You could've stopped yourself from breaking that egg, Jesse. You had _your_choice! And you made it pretty clear before you left that all we've been through were just lies and were only part of you plan to ruin our glee club!" Rachel shouted at him.

"Rachel, would I be here right now if I haven't realized my mistake? I'm sorry, but not having you around made me realize that I _do_love you, Rachel. And if you would give me another chance, I would never hurt you again." Jesse said with a very convincing tone.

Rachel stood up and walked towards him, "I want to give you another chance. I really do. But _I love Finn now_. And you've hurt me too much."

"I meant it when I said that I would miss all your drama, Rach. And even just as a friend, I'd be willing to accept. Even just as your door to a new start."

She pursed her lips, "It was you. You _have been_ looking after me all this time. Those messages?"

He nodded, "I was at BreadstiX when all that drama happened. Ever since then, I've been watching over you."

"How?"

"Shelby. She's been calling your Dad's; asking how you are; or what happened to you. And sometimes I follow you around, like now."

"I didn't know she cared," she said, looking at the grasses as the wind brushes through them.

"She does. And I know she'd appreciate a visit," he informed.

She wiped the tears that were on her cheeks, "Thank you. I'll do that sometimes. I have to get back now. Good bye, Jesse," she walked pass him.

Rachel was walking as slow as she could, because if it wasn't for Jesse, she'd want to stay here. She didn't want to leave, yet she needed to.

"You do realize that this whole time we've been talking you didn't even think of Finn even one bit, right?"

That made Rachel smile. The thought that there was still a way to cheer her up even after what Finn had done to her made her proud of herself. It was flattering that even in her downfall, _it is_what happened. She did forget for a moment there. "Yes."


	4. The Known Unknown Number

**I appreciate the favorites and alerts. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The Known "Unknown Number"<strong>_

**Sunday**

**11 Missed Calls (Quinn)**

Sunday, 2:13pm

Quinn

[wer u at?pls CALL ME!]

Sunday, 3:42pm

Quinn

[Rach,pls pick up!we're out lookin 4 u!]

Sunday, 4:01pm

Rachel

[I'm at the park. Come and get me.]

Sunday, 4:03pm

Quinn

[Ok.B there in five.]

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like I didn't think what Finn did was wrong, cause it is! But he really didn't want to hurt you." Quinn explained.

"I know," she paused, "Noah, can you please tell Finn that I'd want to talk to him?"

"Whatever." Quinn nudged his sides and said, "I mean, sure." And when Rachel looked away, he mouthed 'whatever'.

Quinn chuckled, "Have you eaten, Rachel? Do you want me to bring you some food?"

"No thank you. I have stopped by a caf_é before texting you back."_

_Quinn smiled at her and ran downstairs to get herself something to eat. Puck followed behind him. She took a slice of the pizza that Mr. Berry had ordered. When she turned, Puck was holding a plate. She placed two slices of the pizza on his plate._

_"Oh thanks for the plate, Puck." She said taking a plate out of the dishwasher and deepened her voice before saying, "Sure thing."_

He raised both brows and said, "That's a terrible imitation of me."

"Well, it's the best I could do." She sat at the couch beside him and ate the pizza.

"Besides, I'm a stud. Studs don't hand dishes to chicks. A stud ain't a gentleman. I'm sorry, babe." He explained.

"Well, next time inform me beforehand, _babe_!" she joked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sunday, 4:58pm

Quinn

[found wanna talk to you tom.

- Quinn]

Sunday, 5:04pm

Finn

[thank God!pls tell her I miss her and that I love her, Quinn.i was worried sick!looking 4ward to tomorrow.

- Finn]

Sunday, 5:09pm

Quinn

[ 's ok,don't worry.c u!]

Sunday, 5:12pm

Finn

[thanks again. see u!]

She threw her cell phone at Rachel with the 5:04 message open. She read it and smiled.

"He searched for me?"

Quinn nodded, "All day," she paused, "Get some sleep, Rach. You must be tired."

She made sure Rachel was asleep before she went to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Puck went home after giving Quinn a goodbye kiss that left her breathless. She had a rough day, but thinking that she spent it with him made it all worth it.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, without the two girls knowing, there was one phone that buzzed for quite a lot of times.<p>

Monday, 1:41am

Unknown number

[hi.]

Monday, 1:49am

Unknown number

[You're sleeping! Good for you, My Princess! I was just wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me tomorrow. Wait! I meant today! I mean, later. Are you up for it? I wanna catch up with you. I missed you a lot. Text me your answer, okay?

- Jesse St. James]

Monday, 5:57am

Unknown number

[Good Morning.]

Monday, 6:22am

Unknown number

[Hope I'd hear from you, Rach. Cause I really care.

- j.]

Monday, 6:36am

Unknown number

[Shelby says 'hi' by the way.

- j.]

Mr. Berry prepared both girls pancakes with chocolate chips. He offered them a ride to school after, but Quinn answered no, saying that she has her own car. But either way, she still didn't get to use it. Puck was already waiting for her when she exited the house. Rachel even joined them. She seemed to be happier after she 'accidentally' met up with the used-to-be lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James.

"Rachel!" Finn called before slamming himself to the tiny figure that just got out of the truck. "I was so worried! I'm so sorry for not telling you about Santana. I'm really sorry!"

Rachel hugged him back, but pushed him forcefully after awhile. She sighed, "We need to talk. I'll see you at lunch."

Then, she left. "That's never a good thing, dude." Puck said.

* * *

><p>Rachel collected her things and left the classroom. Lucky for her they didn't have glee practice today. "Quinn? Can you give me a ride to the coffee shop?" asked Rachel.<p>

"I don't have my car. Try asking Kurt," she replied.

Rachel made her way to Kurt's locker and asked, "Kurt, I know we have our differences, but can you please give me a ride somewhere?"

Kurt gave him a look and said, "It's the least I could do after what my dear brother had done to you. Come on."

She followed him outside and thanked him for the ride before he even started the car. "When did you find out?"

"Just days ago," she answered.

"How?"

"Santana ambushed our date."

"Ahh…She's a natural bitch," he said.

"Tell me about it."

Kurt chuckled, "But behind Finn's lie is a very nice man. I hope you know that."

"I do. I just wished that he would've just told me the truth."

"He knew you'd make a big deal out of it. He was afraid you'd get hurt," he said.

Rachel looked outside the window, "I would've been less hurt if he had told me earlier."

"Well, too late to turn back time now," he paused, "We're here."

"Thank you for the ride, Kurt. I really appreciate it," she said.

He smiled as she climbed out of the car. She walked into the coffee shop and recognized a face so unforgettable. He was seated on the chair furthest from the door. She approached him and sat.

"It's nice seeing you, Rachel," he said.

"I only agreed because of the fact that I did forget about Finn for awhile that we were conversing. And I thought, maybe you could be the distraction that I needed."

Jesse smiled, "I'd be more than happy to be your distraction."

"So, how are things going?"

"They're going."

"College, huh? That's big! Do you still sing though?" she asked.

"Occasionally. Twice a week at some bar my friends and I go to."

"Have you heard that bar performers rarely make it to the music industry in the future? Would you honestly be happy and let that happen?"

"No. I wouldn't let it. But if I really got no place there, then it's their lost." He answered.

"Well, if you put it that way, it's pretty convincing."

He chuckled, "Yeah. But I got show choir as my major, until I realized that it was nothing like high school and started slacking around and got kicked out. But I still guess that I have a shot for breaking it into the business."

"Good luck then. And I hope to see and hear more of Jesse St. James in the newspapers, tabloids and in Broadway. Your talent is a true gift, Jesse."

"I know. And so is yours. When you sing, the whole world would drop and would listen to you. Your voice speaks through the heart and souls of the listeners. Don't waste it crying or singing over some guy who is not worth of one Rachel Berry."

She smiled, "I know I have talent, but sometimes, I feel as if it's not appreciated. When Mr. Schuester give away _my_ solos, I feel so empty. I just hope that after all of this, I can go to New York and be on Broadway. That's where I belong, that's my dream." They both smiled at each other. They continued their conversation until the sun has set. Rachel called Quinn to drive her home, and luckily, they didn't see that it was Jesse who she was with.

Monday,8:01pm

Jesse

[Will do this again. Take Care.

- j.]

* * *

><p><strong>Review anyone? I apologize if there are mistakes.<strong>


	5. Author's Note: I'm sorry

**Author's Note: Here's the deal. I made a new fanfiction accnt and that's why I don't update anymore. I'm sorry. I'll be transferring my story to that accnt starting now or maybe tomorrow. I'm so sorry. You can still follow my story. Pen name is ST. CMJ. 15 (NO SPACE)**

**I'll be renaming "Love You Like A Love Song" to "I Never Told You". Because I'm trying to make a new image out of it. But still, the first 2 chapters will remain the same. I'm transferring this so that I would remember this story and I could update more. Thank you for understanding and sorry for everything else. I hope you still support it as it will be transferred.**


End file.
